The present invention relates to a sterile surgical draping system for use during surgical procedures. The system could be used, for example, in surgeries on the perineal area, including but not limited to the buttocks, vaginal area, anal area, and upper thighs, or on the torso and upper extremities, including the head and arms. Many procedures are performed in combination with abdominal surgery or solely surgical intervention of these areas, in which case the area requires a sterile, surgical field. Currently, after the patent is placed on the operating table appropriately for surgery, sheets are pushed under the patent which results in random sterilization and in adequate isolation of the patient from the surgical table. The system provides a method of surgery in which, instead of forcing a sheet underneath a patient's buttocks, shoulder, or head, for example, a drape according to the present invention is place under the patent prior to surgery, and extended to isolate the area of surgical interest from an operating table surface, including operating table extensions, such as leg, shoulder, or head boards.